


【三代超蝙】Lucid Dreaming

by Juluuu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【三代超蝙】Lucid Dreaming

*镜像世界设定，非典型超蝙。

1  
穿着脏兮兮工装裤的搬家工人一趟又一趟穿梭在货车与破旧的公寓楼，作为雇主的克拉克干脆也撸起袖子混在其中，这边他小心翼翼地把沉甸甸的纸箱码在屋角，那边工人们毫不仔细地把箱子丢撞在积了一层灰尘的地板上，倒是蹭出了点地板的原色。

这是五年里克拉克第三次搬家了，经济窘迫让他不得不一次次搬进更窄小的公寓、更破旧混乱的街区。

纸媒式微，星球日报年年亏损年年裁员，克拉克全靠运气好才勉强保住了饭碗。如今他在娱乐版干，整个板块一共有六个人，已经是全报社人丁最兴旺的部门了。但实话说，虽然克拉克工作证上还白纸黑字地印着记者，干的也就是些拿不上台面的狗仔的活。跑的快，蹲得住，有条件要上，没条件创造条件也要上——每次克拉克听他们头儿讲这些讲得唾沫横飞，都无比怀念五年前还能被佩里训的日子。

也许克拉克很快就连这点微薄的薪水都保不住了。

如果他不能在下周去往哥谭的采访任务中，从布鲁斯·韦恩身上挖出——或者造出什么新鲜猛料来的话，裁员的噩梦紧接着就会落到他的头上。但这几乎是不可能的任务，谁都知道小韦恩先生是个洁身自好到近乎刻板老套的年轻人，大学毕业接管公司以来从没弄出过一点花边新闻，为人正直得就像哥谭标志韦恩塔一样。

但即使是这样，我们的乐观小伙克拉克依然决定前往哥谭碰碰瓷……啊不是，碰碰运气。

说不定就是最后一次公费旅游了，得珍惜。

挑选合适的行头花了克拉克不少时间，虽然他薪水不高，租的公寓也一间比一间旧，但作为一个称职的娱乐版记者，克拉克的衣柜里还是藏着那么几套价格不菲的正装来应付这些大场面，毕竟衰落的星球日报早就拿不到什么有价值的采访邀请了——要想在没有邀请函时装成哪位漂亮女士的男伴混进会场，总得能给好心的女士挣点面子才行。

虽然这次克拉克的目标没在女士们身上，但他得应付韦恩还得挖个大新闻，怎么想都是更费功夫的活计，所以准备一下准没错。以防万一，他甚至特意厚着脸皮向他的秘密老板讨了张邀请函。克拉克认识他这个老板时他还在时政版干，每天背着个包满大街追着流浪汉屁股后头做采访，结果碰巧发现了当地知名企业在秘密接触这群流浪汉——看过《毒液》吗？那一刻克拉克仿佛嗅到了阴谋的味道。

初出茅庐的克拉克脑子一热报告都没打就计划去潜伏，结果发现他老板只是在招徕训练这群流浪汉给自己做保镖，而他自己其实第二天就被精明的小个子老板逮出来了，既然老板不刁难人，克拉克又缺钱，他干脆直接留下做了个兼职，上夜班，和报社的工作也不冲突。

后来这阴差阳错的决定倒真的影响了克拉克的人生轨迹，这点我们后面再说。

2  
克拉克站在人群里，眯着眼睛瞧台上正在致辞的年轻男人，布鲁斯·韦恩。

实话说，他对小韦恩先生的发言没什么兴趣，克拉克听了几句就险些打出个呵欠——他毕竟在时政版呆过几年，这种场合下的场面话听得久了也是能分出个高低的——小韦恩先生的发言条理清晰逻辑缜密，但也仅限于此，他话里那种老派商人的古板腔调简直和他把扣子扣到最上面一颗的穿衣方式一样，只会让人觉得无聊透顶。

听过韦恩演讲，居然连自家小个子老板那种儿童天马行空式的发言方式都可亲可爱起来了呢。克拉克苦中作乐地想。

“哇哦，肯特，金丝眼镜？”在背后吐槽别人总是容易遭报应，譬如现在，被不知道从哪蹦出来的老板突然用力撞了一下肩膀的克拉克着实吓了一跳，莱克斯盯着他雇员的脸古怪地打量了一阵子，笃定地开口，“非常斯文败类，好极了，韦恩先生会喜欢的。但麻烦收一下那种在背地里说别人坏话的表情——别否认，我看出来了。”

克拉克的笑容一下子僵在了脸上，在心里默默告诉自己现在是在酒会现场，莱克斯又是慷慨地提供给他邀请函让他站在这里的大老板——稳重，肯特，你得稳重。然后克拉克深吸一口气，挂上得体的微笑同他的老板交谈，“卢瑟先生，您怎么在这里？。”

“你拿的邀请函本该属于我的女伴，肯特，我一个人无聊当然就过来啰。”莱克斯对着克拉克摆出的假笑毫不掩饰地露出了嫌恶的表情，“我可是来做好人的——所以你刚刚到底在腹诽什么有趣的事？”

“在想小韦恩先生身上的西装虽然昂贵，但经典款的剪裁实在是太浪费他的好身材了，他的屁股真翘，可惜了。”克拉克一脸无辜地回答。

“可怜的韦恩。”莱克斯翻了个白眼。“说真的，你在星球日报的活儿毫无意义，还不如在我这干全职，正好把那几个家伙踹了——他们实在是连你都不如。”

“我可没听出来你是在夸我，卢瑟先生。”克拉克懒洋洋地说，“全职不干，我可不是你寻求的阿波罗。那工作容易猝死，我还年轻英俊为什么要想不开。”

他们没再交谈下去，克拉克提起西装时韦恩似乎向他们的方向瞧了一眼，但没人把这个插曲放在心上，毕竟大部分人脑子里只剩下了一个念头——这场乏味的演说到底还有多久才能结束啊！

韦恩结束演说走进人群后，克拉克才意识到莱克斯所说的“做好人”是什么意思，这个总是分外活泼的小卷毛目标明确地把韦恩拖到了克拉克面前。“布鲁斯·韦恩遇上了克拉克·肯特！”莱克斯语气欢快地说，“我喜欢这个！我喜欢把人们凑到一起！”

饶是做了狗仔自认脸皮够厚的的克拉克，也被莱克斯这突如其来的一出弄得尴尬地不行，好在小韦恩先生看上去和他一样不知所措，甚至还红了耳朵尖尖。

“克拉克·肯特，星球日报。”调整好状态的克拉克抢先开口，他笑着伸出右手，“韦恩先生，不知道您是否愿意接受我的专访？”

“布鲁斯·韦恩。我当然乐意。”布鲁斯礼貌地握住了这位肯特先生的手，不得不说作为一名记者对方英俊得简直有些过了分，他控制着自己的视线不要太久地黏在那双湛蓝的眼睛上，嘴巴里却鬼使神差地吐出一句，“金丝眼镜真的很适合你。”

“谢谢您，韦恩先生。”似乎丝毫没有意识到这句话中的调情味道，也没有注意到对自己的话感觉不妥的布鲁斯整个耳朵都红透了，克拉克笑容里的惊喜和真诚展现地恰到好处。他从路过的侍者的托盘里取了两支香槟，递了一支给布鲁斯，“不介意的话我们可以找个清净的地方慢慢聊，可以吗？”

布鲁斯点点头。

瞧着两人并肩走向露台，被留在原地的莱克斯·卢瑟耸耸肩膀，抓了一把小饼干丢进嘴巴里，默默给自己拿了支香槟，“可怜的韦恩。”

3  
克拉克不知道这一切是怎么发生的。他和韦恩聊的意外的投缘，似乎离开了人群中央，小韦恩先生的嘴巴和思想上无形的锁一下子就打开了——布鲁斯归根结底还是个二十几岁思想活跃的青年人，虽说不免稚嫩了些，但他和克拉克在某些事情的看法上意外投缘，倒是不知道为什么到了公众面前他却成了个小心谨慎的保守派了。

布鲁斯不知道这一切是怎么发生的。他被这个年轻记者鼓动或者蛊惑了，嘴唇和舌头擅自说了一些大胆的话——父亲不会乐意听见他探讨这种毫不实际的、尖锐的东西的，他意识到了这一点，却丝毫没有打住话头的计划。但和克拉克谈这些像一场斗争，他们时而是旗鼓相当的对手，时而是最亲密的搭档，这种奇妙的感觉迅速地俘获了年轻的韦恩先生，并且让他打心底隐隐期待更多。

克拉克低头整理采访资料的时候，布鲁斯一直站在旁边好奇地看着他写写画画的样子，这让记者心里慢慢涨出一份烦躁，以及愧疚。在场不知道多少同行在羡慕克拉克走了大运，拿到了韦恩的独家专访，但星球日报娱乐版不需要他拿这些去交差，他们派他来也不是来和韦恩交朋友的，大都会人不需要朋友——克拉克得把韦恩嚼碎了再吐出来，从骨头里挖出些能让被生活折磨得憔悴不堪的人们咧开嘴粗俗地大笑的东西。

“克拉克？”冷不丁地，布鲁斯喊了他一声，“如果有机会去大都会，我请你喝咖啡怎么样。”

小韦恩先生眼睛亮晶晶地盯着克拉克，但后者只是笑着摇摇头，“算了，布鲁斯，不需要咖啡——今天的香槟就很好了。大都会不适合你这样的……”克拉克顿了一下，似乎在寻找合适的措辞，“干净的人。”

“但是你从大都会来，”布鲁斯有些疑惑地歪歪头，“我曾听说大都会日复衰颓、罪恶横生，每个人都脑袋空空，手上沾着洗不掉的血迹——但你不是那样，你甚至比我见过的大多数记者都博学又有趣的多。”

“我就当你是在称赞我了，布鲁斯，”克拉克狡黠地笑起来，“但事实是，大都会烂透了，大都会人也坏透了。你得记得这一点才不会再上当受骗。”

布鲁斯还没辨清克拉克的意思，那胆大包天的记者已经走上前，揽着他的腰从他这里夺走了一个吻，以及一张定时拍摄的照片——这是第二天布鲁斯看了新闻娱乐版头条才知道的。

克拉克知道这一切是怎么发生的，他成功了也搞砸了，他挥霍了小韦恩先生对他刚刚萌生的好感，但他保住了自己的记者工作。

这不算亏，对吧。

4  
撂倒了今夜最后一位要钱不要命的走私犯，蝙蝠偏头狠狠地往地上啐了一口带血的唾沫。他的左边肩膀痛得要命，蝙蝠忙着对付那个穿着鼻环的红毛时，另一个刺青脸从他身后抡着铁棍给他来了那么一下子，但那家伙能占到的便宜也就仅限于此了，愤怒的蝙蝠揍他的时候当然下了重手。

其实作为蝙蝠们的一员——他们中的佼佼者——的克拉克在任务里受伤算少的了，不然莱克斯也不会特意把今晚这硬茬交给他来啃，但若不是为了还上次酒会欠老板的情，克拉克才不会拿自己身上的任何一根骨头冒险。

而现在，步伐沉重的蝙蝠一边动手把横七竖八躺了一地的罪犯捆牢，一边计划着讹自家老板一笔：放长假是必须的，骨裂当然需要休息；补偿自己几个采访当然也合情合理，最好是像上次去哥谭那种好差事，一个韦恩就……

一个韦恩，布鲁斯·韦恩。

克拉克在蝙蝠的壳子里叹了口气，他站在晦暗的夜空下，深色的披风和制服上沾着难闻的血污，脚下躺着他的俘虏，脑袋里却想着一个与他的一切都格格不入的干净的人。

能成为小韦恩先生这张白纸上的第一个污点，克拉克实在应该感到荣幸。

第二日，大都会的某个狭窄的公寓房间里，闹钟还在撕心裂肺地喊叫着，半梦半醒间克拉克伸手去抓那恼人声音的来源，却不小心牵动了昨晚受伤的肩膀，裂了道缝的骨头痛得他一个激灵，倒是让他彻彻底底清醒了过来。

明显睡眠不足的可怜人忍不住骂了句脏话，但还是慢吞吞地爬下床走进浴室洗漱了，没办法，虽然骨裂能让蝙蝠侠的老板批给他几天休假，但克拉克要是不想搞砸好不容易保住的饭碗，他还是得乖乖到报社去。

克拉克卡着点打卡进了星球日报，但一进门他就敏锐地察觉到今天报社的气氛有些不寻常——相比往日，他的同事们个个看起来都喜气洋洋的，就仿佛他们的最大竞争对手哥谭娱乐报突然倒闭了一样。

“拯救报社的大功臣终于到了！”一道兴奋的声音在人群中响起，克拉克愣了下才意识到摄影师吉米似乎是在和他说话，“不得不说——真有你的，克拉克，能让韦恩一下子这么大手笔……”

“什么？什么韦恩？”克拉克忍不住缩了缩脖子，就好像这简单的两音节单词刺痛了他，但好在他及时装作扯领结把这失态掩饰了过去，“吉米，发生了什么事了吗？”

“喔！看来这是个惊喜啰！”吉米扮了个夸张的鬼脸，报社的同事们因此哄笑起来，突然变成人群焦点的克拉克只觉得愈发手足无措，“好啦，幸运星肯特，赶紧去佩里办公室报道，老编和惊喜都在等着你呢。”

被吉米热情地推进前上司的办公室时，克拉克依然茫然得很，而当他看清等在办公室里的惊喜究竟是谁时，记者先生原本得体的笑容整个僵硬在了嘴角。

“肯特！”佩里冲他一挥手，和往常一样大着嗓门喊克拉克，“那篇模特的报道交给安迪去做，你今天唯一的工作就是带我们的新老板——韦恩先生，熟悉一下星球日报和大都会。”

克拉克这时才终于敢挪动视线去看坐在另一张沙发上的布鲁斯，小韦恩先生也正沉默地瞧着他，年轻人抿着唇冷着眼神，却远比克拉克想象中平静。

“韦恩先生，又见面了。”但一上来就露怯绝不是克拉克的作风，身形挺拔的记者先生眨眨眼，神色里便流露出几分恰到好处的温柔与惊喜来，“我真幸运——我是说，希望我们在接下来的一天里相处愉快。”

布鲁斯的脸色登时难看了起来，他看起来下一秒就要一拳揍在这个做错事还毫无愧疚之意的混账记者脸上了，但小韦恩先生良好的绅士教养拯救了克拉克的鼻梁骨，天哪，他甚至还礼貌地和佩里道了别。

克拉克垂下了眼睛。

有一只看不见的手狠狠攥住了他的胃，该死，还不如被韦恩揍翻在地上来的爽快呢。

5  
从对方手中接过两杯咖啡，克拉克只能对朝着布鲁斯的方向挤眼睛的棕发咖啡师回以苦笑，他还能解释什么呢，难不成真的有人会信这不是一场约会，而是可怜的小记者被迫掏腰包请新老板喝咖啡吗？更何况他俩的亲密照指不定还在哪份娱乐报刊的头版头条上挂着呢。

克拉克只能庆幸并没有多少人爱好别致到会在工作日的早上九点来喝咖啡。

把咖啡递给布鲁斯时克拉克收获了一声不情不愿的道谢，而当对方端起杯子抿了一口之后，记者先生又收获了一个来自新老板的、掺杂着讶异与欲言又止的复杂眼神——小韦恩先生把什么都写在那双漂亮眼睛里了，这在某种意义上让克拉克心底的罪恶感又重了一分，他有些不自然地清了清嗓子，带着好不容易才从灵魂深处扒拉出的那么点坦诚开了口。

“合口味吗？”克拉克习惯性勾起一个笑容，又在这凝重的氛围里迅速收敛了起来，“拜托告诉我海伦小姐卖给我的情报——关于她的老板的饮品口味——是真的，布鲁斯，我可是付了她一笔报酬的。”

“抱歉，不合。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地否认道，“而且干嘛还要计较那一点小钱呢，肯特，你不是早就靠你的聪明脑袋瓜，连本带息地从我身上赚回去了吗？”

“如果你见过我的薪水单，老板，为了保住这份工作我其实亏了二百美金，”克拉克装模作样地叹了口气，“也许我可以期待一下被韦恩集团收购之后，星球日报的待遇能提高点？”

“我还能开除你，肯特。”瞧着对面嬉皮笑脸的家伙，布鲁斯彻底冷了脸。

“我错了，老板。”克拉克举起双手做了个投降的手势，“我的确，抱歉，我必须得和你道歉，因为我冒犯和利用了一个朋友。还有……如果我失去工作可以让你，嗯，出这口气，”记者先生停顿了下，他向来不擅长开诚布公，“作为短暂的你曾经的朋友，布鲁斯，我建议你开除我。”

“……什么？”布鲁斯实打实地愣了一下，他行事风格沿袭老韦恩先生的老派保守，日常也多是和商贾政客打交道，遇上克拉克这样不按常理出牌的家伙，不仅应付不来，一腔怒火都被搅得乱七八糟了。

“听起来很蠢吧？”克拉克耸耸肩，“不管是花钱花力气去保一个快倒闭的报社的工作，还是目光短浅到看不出来结识哥谭的小韦恩先生比拿到八卦头条更有用得多。但怎么说呢，做记者这件事对我来说还是挺重要的……真的很抱歉，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯嘴巴动了动，似乎还想说些什么，但也许今天他们享受的闲暇太久了——毕竟这里是罪恶横生的大都会，而不是他所习惯的哥谭，蒙面持枪的歹徒破门而入打断了两人的谈话时，小韦恩先生似乎被吓呆了，僵硬在座位上一动不动。

还是克拉克拽着布鲁斯冰凉的手把他扯到桌后藏好。

6  
但克拉克和他的新老板显然遇上了最糟糕的情况，手持热武器的黑衣歹徒鱼贯而入，威吓般朝着仓皇躲藏的顾客们晃晃枪口，为首的蒙面人慢吞吞地环视一周，那冰冷如毒蛇的目光最终却锁定在了布鲁斯身上。

显而易见，今天这群歹徒就是冲着毫不设防就出现在大都会的小韦恩先生来的。

那家伙端着枪一步步靠近时，克拉克伸手在桌腿上一借力，猛地往远离布鲁斯的方向滑了出去，就好像是布鲁斯因为贪生怕死将他推出去挡枪一样——布鲁斯似乎下意识想抓住他的手腕，意识到什么后又硬生生收回了手。众所周知，记者先生的演技一贯一流，因此正朝这边走来的歹徒只是警惕了一瞬，就对这个吓得瘫倒在地抖抖索索像条癞皮狗一样的胆小鬼失去了兴趣，继续朝着布鲁斯藏身的位置逼近。

脚步靠近的声音。

十点钟方向有个小男孩哭起来了，他的母亲慌张地捂住了他的嘴巴，于是他的抽噎声也变得支离破碎起来。

脚步远离的声音。

趁着歹徒将后背整个暴露给自己，克拉克猛地从地上跳了起来，借下落的势头奋力肘击对方的脊柱，这一下子砸得对方一个踉跄，拍向克拉克的枪托也因此失了准头，好歹是全场最擅长打架的小记者顺势抓住了枪管，一脚踢在歹徒腹部，后者撞倒了一张空桌子，呻吟了两声没能再爬起来。

明明应该是最难对付的小头目，解决起来却干脆利落得令克拉克感到意外——这群亡命徒实在算不上什么狠角色。见老大被轻松撂倒，其余的歹徒似乎都有些乱了阵脚，一串子弹擦着克拉克的脸颊飞过去，他忍不住皱皱眉，拿着刚夺下的枪当棍棒用，强行近身同敌人搏斗。

即使明确了这群小喽啰不过是是乌合之众，克拉克在肩膀带伤的情况下单独应付这么多人还是有些勉强，混战中他不小心被一拳砸到了旧伤，几乎痛得跪在地上浑身发麻，连武器飞脱了手都没有意识到。

躲在桌子后脸色苍白得简直像个死人的小韦恩先生瞧着蜷缩在地的记者先生，突然惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。

见敌人终于处于下风，小喽啰们想要乘胜追击，却不料被突然插入战局的布鲁斯挡下了拳头。克拉克挣扎着从地上爬起来的时候，他的新老板已经与歹徒战作了一团，体面的昂贵三件套在布鲁斯笨拙的打斗技巧下，已经狼狈地崩掉了几颗纽扣。

但布鲁斯的确成功护住了身后的克拉克。

迅速缓过来的记者先生难得没有油嘴滑舌，过于复杂的情绪在他的蓝眼睛里一闪而过，而他只是沉默着上前击倒了一个想要偷袭布鲁斯的家伙，神情冷肃得都不像克拉克·肯特。

两人合力后，打倒这些下三滥的家伙便容易得多了。

“谢了。”等到姗姗来迟的警车终于把被制服的歹徒拉走，克拉克吹了声口哨，又恢复了那副玩世不恭的模样。

“你需要去医院。”另一位年轻人硬邦邦地回答。

“我没事……”记者先生毫不在意地回答，一脸疼惜地扯了扯在打斗中弄脏的衬衣，就好像这衣服比他裂得更严重的骨头还重要似的，他立即就被小韦恩先生白了一眼，“好吧，我的意思是，我没钱去医院。”

“工伤，报销。”

“老板万岁！”克拉克欢呼了一句，笑意几乎要从那双蓝眼睛里溢出来，布鲁斯瞧不惯他为了一点小钱就心情舒畅的样子，哼了一声转身欲走，冷不防又被小记者攥住了手腕。

“还有什么事？”布鲁斯又开始皱眉了。

“谢礼，”连忙松开对方手腕的年轻人挠挠头，居然显出几分拘谨来，这件咖啡馆在刚刚的混战里都毁得七七八八了，但克拉克偏偏就能变魔术般从身后拿出一杯打包好的咖啡。

“是你的口味，布鲁斯。”

7  
一杯咖啡而已，却让布鲁斯鬼使神差地陪着那个惯会骗人的家伙一起去了医院。

克拉克领着布鲁斯在大都会的街巷里七拐八拐了半天，才走到了一家隐蔽得过了头的小型医院，这医院怎么看都平平无奇，只有招牌角落里写了一个莱克斯科技。

见小韦恩先生又要拧眉头，克拉克连忙解释说这里的医生是他工作中结交的朋友，熟悉他的身体情况也值得信任——原谅他又跟布鲁斯扯了一回谎，但他总不能告诉对方这是莱克斯·卢瑟特意给蝙蝠们建的医院吧，更何况……现在看来他的新老板身上的秘密也不比他少。

“你见到她就会明白的，布鲁斯，莱纳医生一百个值得信赖。”记者先生夸张地比了个大拇指，但他的同伴根本不吃他这一套，还是一副忧心忡忡的样子。

棕发的女医生似乎没料到克拉克会带人来这里，她朝着克拉克诧异地抬了抬眉毛，转头同布鲁斯笑眯眯地自我介绍时又意外地令他感到亲切——打八岁起，他就很少对医生产生亲切感了。

他们还没聊多久，事实上，布鲁斯只是向她解释了几句刚刚的袭击，克拉克就已经在旁边夸张地抗议他才是那个骨头痛的要命需要医生的人。这让小韦恩先生有些尴尬地打住了话头，但莱纳医生可不买老朋友的账，她重重地翻了个白眼，语气嫌弃地把克拉克赶去诊室准备拍片子。

“韦恩先生，你怎么样？”等克拉克走开，莱纳医生转头询问布鲁斯，“有没有受伤？需要给你也安排做身体检查吗？”

“我没事，多亏克拉克，”布鲁斯连忙摇摇头，年轻医生落在他身上的促狭眼光几乎要让他的脸颊发烫了，“我在外面等他就好。”

这里毕竟是医院，空气里躲不开的消毒水味道围绕着布鲁斯，让他忍不住生出一点焦躁来。他隐隐约约能听见些诊疗室里传来的插科打诨，那是别人的隐私，他应该避免去偷听的，但今天的坎坷不顺带给布鲁斯的惶然感像阴雨天一样笼罩着他，驱使着他偷偷把注意力放在克拉克与医生的声音上，来勉强获得些安慰的平静。

“本来就伤成这样了，还想着逞英雄，你怎么回事——再说了，你不是说……之前不会谈恋爱吗？嗯哼？人类的本性？”

“不，不是你想的那样——嘶，拜托温柔点，莱——我不能，至少现在我还不应该和任何人确定关系。我带给布鲁斯的坏运气已经够多了。”

“那你还带他来这里？上次这么干的家伙还是桑迪……哦，抱歉，克拉克。”

一段不短的沉默，随后克拉克的声音才重新响起。

“桑迪是个好‘蝙蝠’，也是个自大的混蛋。”年轻人的声音沉下去，“他要真是个英雄，就不会在同未婚妻成婚的一个月前，被枪杀在大都会的小巷里。”

“克拉克……”

布鲁斯没继续听下去，事实上，他已经被短短几句话里透露的消息搞得晕头转向了：虽然他克拉克早先受了伤，但——蝙蝠？桑迪？小巷？枪杀？他攥紧了手指，四周属于医院的味道仿佛突然变得刺鼻起来，让布鲁斯忍不住地发抖。

等到克拉克走出诊室时见到的就是这样一个脸色差得不行的布鲁斯。

“莱纳说有点炎症要挂水……布鲁斯，你没事吧？”克拉克皱起眉头，“我不放心你一个人回去才拉你来陪我看病，结果你怎么看起来更糟了。”

“没事，只是不太喜欢医院。”布鲁斯站起身，尽力自然地朝克拉克笑了下，“去哪里挂水？”

“居然怕去医院吗，大老板？刚刚挡在我前面的时候你不是英勇得不行吗？”克拉克试探着同他开玩笑。

“说实话，”布鲁斯的棕眼睛一派坦然地对上克拉克的，“我怕死了。”

面前的人像突然碎成了几片，又狠狠扎进了克拉克心里。

“……抱歉。”克拉克抑制着想要拥抱对方的冲动，他要真的这样乘人之危就太无耻了，毕竟如果没有一开始他的利用，布鲁斯·韦恩的人生恐怕是永远不会和大都会扯上关系，也不会存在今天这样一团糟的情况，“你的司机什么时候来接你？我想现在你应该想早些回哥谭去了……”

“打住，肯特，别总觉得什么都是自己的责任。”布鲁斯翻翻眼睛，趁记者先生不注意一把抢走了他手上的病例单，“走吧，趁着我还愿意和你聊聊天。”

8  
等到为克拉克注射的小护士完成了自己的工作，离开时又贴心地为他们掩上了门之后，病房里一躺一坐的两人惊心动魄地过了这一天，到现在终于安稳下来了，却后知后觉地因为单独相处而感到一丝暧昧的不自然。

在布鲁斯看不见的角度，克拉克有点苦涩地笑了一下。

在这之前，克拉克从不相信一见钟情或者灵魂伴侣之类的说辞——这都是电影从年轻人口袋里骗票房的把戏，他所期待的爱情一直是在他准备好之后，再同一个兴趣爱好脾气相投的人慢慢磨合建立起来的。

他热爱自己在星球日报的工作，坦然而享受能够凭英俊的面孔与姑娘们调笑，满足对方的虚荣心的同时还能换来宝贵的采访机会；他也喜欢在夜晚那份戴上尖耳朵头罩匡扶正义的义警兼职，就好像他和他的兄弟们在莱克斯顿支持下多这样做一天，大都会那颓败的骨架就能多撑它表面的繁荣一天。

克拉克本想再花上几年，攒攒钱也继续做几年英雄梦，再告别这一切离开大都会开启一段安定的、不再让母亲担心的生活。对他来说，做不成永远的记者或者英雄也没那么可惜，人年轻的时候想要梦想，年长了以后就想要一个家了，而且说到底，克拉克也只不过是星球日报诸多记者或者莱克斯手下诸多蝙蝠侠中普普通通的一个。

但他还没准备好呢，就先碰上了布鲁斯·韦恩。

他们总共才见了两面，除了那个造成龃龉的吻，还没有人提过任何关于爱情的字眼。即使因为种种原因，克拉克短期内依然不会去草率地开启这段追求，但他已经悄悄把哥谭这个城市填进了他未来安稳生活规划的范畴里了——希望命运眷顾，到时候克拉克还能赶上让他心动的人。

也许是克拉克胡思乱想了太久，反而是一直盯着入液瓶发呆的布鲁斯先打破了一室的沉默。

“我今天……是不是挺失态的？”棕眼睛的年轻人突兀地问道，“先在咖啡店被抢劫犯吓傻，然后明明是陪你去医院，却全程都是得靠你一个伤患照顾的状态……”

“我应该说——照顾老板是我的荣幸？”克拉克眨眨眼，也许是躺在病床上摘了眼镜的缘故，哪怕他嘴里的话还是一如既往的不着调，但布鲁斯只是瞧着他就忍不住产生一种类似于安心的情绪。

“只要别让我在明天的《星球日报》头版看见布鲁斯·韦恩为神秘情人和抢劫犯大打出手就好了。”布鲁斯斜了对方一眼。

“……”大都会人难得被别人的话噎到，但瞧着小韦恩先生面上总算挂上了几分笑意，他这个软钉子也不算白碰，“…天哪，我真想回到酒会那天把那个混账记者揍翻到地上。”

“看起来有人替你揍过了。”布鲁斯不动声色地继续挖苦道。

“还要感谢你不计前嫌从那群歹徒手下救了我呢，”克拉克不知道想到了什么，突然噗哧一下笑了出来，“身手真不错，要是我早知道这一点才不敢骗你。”

这下连布鲁斯也没绷住笑弯了眼睛。

“你总算笑出来了，”克拉克一副舒了一口气的样子，“刚才从诊疗室出来的时候你的脸色可吓坏我了，就差一点，我就冲上去把你的脑袋按在我肩膀上了。”

“干嘛不呢？”小韦恩先生歪歪头回答道，他唇角的笑意还明晃晃地挂着，答话的内容也像是在调情，说出来的语气却完全不是那个味道，“也许我正需要你的安慰呢？”

“布鲁斯？”克拉克皱了皱眉。

“抱歉，我刚刚想起来一些以前的事情。”仿佛突然从幻觉里掉进了现实，布鲁斯握拳用力敲了敲太阳穴，“别介意。”

“那你……想聊聊吗，也许说出来会让你感觉好一点？我会保密。”

“克拉克。”

“什么？”

“你做记者的天赋，就是让无论谁在你身边的时候都管不住自己的嘴巴吗？”

对于做过记者也做过蝙蝠的克拉克来说，布鲁斯的故事算不上复杂也算不上独特——八岁的男孩同父母在夜晚遭遇了持枪的歹徒，老韦恩先生已经顺从地掏出了皮夹，但男孩惊慌失措中不小心做了些什么，这敲断了那亡命徒脑子里最后一根弦，枪声、血、倒下的母亲从此就构成了布鲁斯永远的梦魇的。不幸中的万幸，那歹徒手抖打偏了子弹，玛莎活了下来，但恐怕后半辈子只能在轮椅上瞧着她的儿子长大了。

在大都会的阴暗小巷里这种案件每月至少要来上十几回，偶尔夜晚的义警们没来得及赶到，那些可怜人便都落得了比韦恩一家更凄惨的结局。但如今垂着眼睛向他袒露这个狰狞伤口的人是布鲁斯·韦恩，偏偏是他，怎能是他？

布鲁斯·韦恩就该度过一个富足又烂漫的童年，青春期的时候也短暂地犯一下坏，进了大学又迅速收敛，会戴不同的羊毛围巾去图书馆读书，会被女孩子明目张胆地喜欢，他值得这一切。不该有阴霾毁了他金子般的人生，命运怎么会残酷到强迫他鲜血淋漓地长大。

一只无形的手用力地攥住了克拉克的胃，一贯嘴巴伶俐的记者先生好像忽然变成了哑巴，他在脑海里拼命搜刮能安慰到布鲁斯的话，却注定徒劳无功。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯轻声说，“那——你之前说的还算数吗？”

“当然！呃，我说了什么？”

这次布鲁斯用行动做了回答。

别笑，克拉克真的头脑空白了那么一分钟，才从手足无措的境地中挣扎出来，动作僵硬地拍了拍脑袋埋在他肩膀上——几乎整个人都扑在他怀里的小韦恩先生的后背。

这的确不像是布鲁斯·韦恩会做的事情，但打第一次因为自己连累到身边的人受伤，那个害怕的男孩的确已经等这份安慰等了太久。

9  
全星球日报都知道克拉克·肯特最近走了大运。

原本大家以为娱乐版给他的不可能任务——拿到洁身自好二十几年的布鲁斯·韦恩的花边新闻——是委婉的裁员通知，即使年轻记者平日里再讨名媛们的欢心，这次她们可帮不上克拉克什么忙了，但事情的发展却超出的所有人的预料，克拉克不仅有门道参加了小韦恩先生出席的酒会，靠着莱克斯·卢瑟那个不按常理出牌的家伙拿到了一次专访，居然还真的成功拿回来了韦恩的绯闻，虽然另一位绯闻主角就是肯特记者本人。

而直到主编怀特拍着桌板，兴冲冲地和他们宣布“布鲁斯·韦恩买下了星球日报，管他为什么反正咱们的薪水有着落了，感谢耶稣基督——不，感谢她妈的克拉克·肯特”时，大家伙儿表情各异，脑子里想的倒都是同一件事：

大意了，没想到小韦恩先生看上去浓眉大眼的居然吃五十度灰那一套！

而在接下来新老板到星球日报视察工作的一天里，克拉克那群基本不会兢兢业业日常沉迷勾心斗角的同事们突然团结起来了，一致把矛头指向了无辜得不能再无辜的克拉克·肯特。

谁让克拉克出现之前，平易近人的小韦恩先生还在用他那种哥谭人特有的理想主义口吻给大家做工作动员，会很耐心地同每一个不管何种心思与他搭话的记者交谈，但等到克拉克出现之后，嘿，新老板的眼睛里还能看见其他人吗？

况且现在可是工作时间，肯特记者，让你带着新老板四处转转介绍介绍报社情况，结果你光明正大翘班拐老板去喝咖啡了，你的良心不会痛吗？喝咖啡就喝咖啡，我们也不是不能体谅小情侣热恋期想黏在一块儿的心情，但喝完你乖乖回来上班也行啊，谁能想到直到第二天主编怀特直接宣布你休了病假——呵，遮掩什么？真当我们没看过《五十度灰》？

决裂吧！特权狗克拉克·肯特！

但另一边，对同事们的私下腹诽毫无所觉的克拉克，其实并没有真的像他们脑补的一样悠闲或者……过得水深火热。虽然布鲁斯提出让他休假养伤时记者先生一百个乐意，恨不得能像英国巫师一样一个幻影移形回归他舒适的单人床，但等到真休了病假，克拉克反而又放松不下来了。

出于对布鲁斯的关心以及某些更模糊的情愫，克拉克只是顺手查了下二十年前韦恩一家到底遭受了什么事情，但现在他已经皱着眉盯电脑屏幕盯了快两个小时，连眼睛都有些干涩起来。

有什么不对劲，属于记者的敏锐直觉提醒着他，在治安稳定的哥谭发生像韦恩这样地位的一家人遇到袭击的事情，即使是二十年前，相关报道的数目也不该这么稀少，更别提它们的内容有多么空洞含糊——瞧瞧这说的都是什么！

“……由于犯人被捕时已经精神失常，一直机械重复着‘魔鬼要烧死我’的无意义话语，警方无法判断其作案动机……这倒也不难理解，在哥谭，除了精神失常的疯子，谁会想不开去犯罪呢……”

魔鬼？疯子？大概再查下去也不会有什么新发现了。克拉克叹口气，摘掉眼镜，伸手去揉自己酸胀的眼眶。

他不想承认，但最可能的解释只有这一个：从案件到报道，只能是布鲁斯的父亲——老韦恩先生本人亲自干涉了这一切。不然呢？难不成哥谭还有谁能在一个韦恩的眼皮子底下动手脚？

但作为受害者的韦恩夫妇究竟需要掩饰什么？职业病犯了的克拉克摇摇头，终于意识到了他现在不是在做报道追查真相，这件事背后是不是存在利益关系或者商业报复都无关紧要，他只是在关心布鲁斯……

等等，布鲁斯。

年轻记者忽然拧紧了眉头。

他忽然想起来了在咖啡馆反抗中的一些古怪之处。当时克拉克被击倒在地，隐隐约约瞧见有黑洞洞的枪口对准了他，他却没有听见枪响，紧接着布鲁斯就加入了战局。现在想来，记者先生不认为自己能幸运到让枪哑火，也不认为……哪个普通人能像布鲁斯一样在千钧一发之际从远处的卡座忽然就冲到他身前了。

更别提克拉克曾经把小韦恩先生的喜好与过往经历研究了个透，从来没有谁提过布鲁斯练过任何体术。

那么被掩盖的秘密……会和布鲁斯有关吗？

克拉克忍不住将视线瞟向桌面上的手机，两小时前他通讯录里最新出现也最特殊的那个家伙发了短讯来，问他骨头的愈合情况以及——如果好些了，要不要来哥谭顺便做个关于韦恩集团收购星球日报的专访？

不管怎么看，他的新老板似乎都有些过于黏他了吧？考虑到布鲁斯的一贯做派，这已经算得上是明晃晃的示好了，但现在克拉克没办法在感情上给任何回应，才故意转移注意力去查韦恩一家遇险的事情。

结果现在反而有了非去不可的理由。

在克拉克思索的这几分钟里，他的手机又轻微地振动了一下，记者先生滑开屏幕后倒松了口气——不是布鲁斯，是他的另一位老板。

莱克斯约他出来谈谈，有很重要的事情。

10  
“恶魔并非来自我们脚下的地狱，它们从天而降。”总神神叨叨的小个子直直地盯着克拉克的眼睛，在他身后的墙壁上倒挂着那副著名的《失乐园》，如果老卢瑟先生还在世，一定得气到拿手杖敲他瞎折腾自己收藏的儿子的卷毛脑袋，“必须得有人阻止它们，克拉克……”

“拜托，老板，我只是个普普通通的记者——打击大都会的犯罪都能伤到骨裂的血肉之躯，难道你还指望我去同恶魔战斗？”克拉克打断了对方那漫长又毫无重点的唠叨，他现在有些后悔来莱克斯集团赴约了，因为卢瑟这家伙显然还没放弃训练他做全职的念头，才编造出这么一套古怪的说辞，“如果真的有那么一天，瞧，天使——或者美国安全局那群攥着秘密高科技武器的家伙们——会拯救地球的。”

“你会有战友，当然，你会的。”无视掉克拉克的委婉拒绝，莱克斯自顾自地继续说了下去，“而我，我会为你提供一切支持——朗基努斯枪怎么样。”

“不，我想我还没有盲目到那种地步。”这下克拉克是真的不想听对方打哑迷了，“如果没有其他的事情，卢瑟先生，我就不打扰了。顺便说，我最近得离开大都会一阵子。”

“哇哦，让我猜一下——哥谭？布鲁斯·韦恩？”莱克斯从记者先生不自然的眼神里得到了答案，“祝你好运。”

也许莱克斯·卢瑟的真实身份真的是个天使之类的，克拉克面无表情地腹诽，而莱克斯口中说出的好运大概相当于赐福，不然还有什么能解释他的哥谭之行从一开始就顺利地过了头？

他的双脚刚踏上哥谭韦恩大楼的地面砖，就和正在打卡的海伦小姐撞了个正着，克拉克还在犹豫要不要打招呼，毕竟他们的交情——花大价钱购买小韦恩先生的爱好资料的八卦记者和韦恩嘴巴不严的秘书——实在不是什么适合摆在台面上说的东西，但海伦小姐已经注意到了他。

令克拉克意外的是，对方认出他后眼睛一亮，喊他肯特先生的语气都比上次他们交易时真诚几分。于是克拉克熟练地扬起一个得体的微笑，因为专访——或者见布鲁斯的缘故，他特意搭配了西装和香水，金丝眼镜也重新架在了鼻梁上，今日的精心装扮让克拉克瞧上去又英俊了几分，而他也从来是惯于借助外貌的优势为自己讨点好处的。

“海伦小姐，好久不见！”克拉克眼睛里的惊喜表现得恰到好处，“能碰见你真的是太好了，我和韦恩先生约了十点的专访，但我稍微来得早了那么一点，不知道能不能麻烦你帮我……”

“当然可以。”秘书小姐答应得干脆利落，“肯特先生真是敬业。”

这下子克拉克的感激可是真心实意的了，他今天鬼使神差地起了个大早，早到准备好这一身行头还能赶上从大都会码头前往哥谭的第一班轮渡。虽然他仍然没有感到疲惫，但克拉克希望海伦小姐能给自己安排个舒服的休息室，让他能偷偷养精蓄锐，毕竟他可不想还没见到布鲁斯就先没精神了。

所以在海伦小姐非常熟练地和前台解释——韦恩先生的客人，就是“那位”，当然不需要预约，好，那我直接带他过去了——并扭过头冲他递了一个搞定了的眼神时，克拉克整个人都懵了也彻底精神了。

直到跟着秘书小姐走进电梯克拉克还一副欲言又止的样子，海伦见他一脸纠结，便忍着笑和他解释，“老板上午的会议在半小时后，我猜你们可以抓紧时间做一点采访的准备。”她冲克拉克眨眨眼睛，“还有，还没恭喜你呢，肯特先生，祝贺追求成功。”

“啊？”克拉克一脸不解。

“你缠着我花大价钱买老板喜好的资料，不是为了追求他，就是吵架了恶补哄男朋友啰，我当然是猜到了才会答应卖给你。”她噗嗤一声笑出来，“别掩饰啦，难道你们是在酒会上一见钟情才惊天一吻的……楼层到了，请。”

关于他和布鲁斯的事情，克拉克实在不好和海伦解释什么，便冲她笑了笑首先迈出了电梯门。他一眼就瞧到了布鲁斯办公室的位置，这让克拉克忍不住期待了起对方发现他的秘书就这样把自己堂而皇之地带进去时，脸上会是什么样的表情。

还有，关于一见钟情惊天一吻这个说法，真的还不赖。

11  
熟悉的敲门声响起了之前，布鲁斯还在翻阅一会会议上能用到的报表，他随口对门外的秘书小姐回答了一句“进来”，而门扇开合后，他满脸不可思议地朝着某个提前出现在他办公室里的英俊家伙，用力地眨了眨那双棕眼睛。

老天啊，克拉克差点被布鲁斯眨眼的动作逗得笑出声。

“老板，肯特先生来了。”海伦殷勤地开口，拿起一旁的咖啡杯就撇下她明显还在状况外的老板自觉地退出了办公室，还贴心地掩上了门。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”意识到对方的神情其实是惊喜的成分更多一点，克拉克又忍不住胆子大了些，“早上好。”

“我记得我们约了十点钟。”严谨的小韦恩先生回答他，“我过会还有一个会议，现在恐怕没办法接受采访。”

“是的，我记得是十点钟。不过托海伦小姐的福，现在我的角色恐怕是个迫不及待想要见到心上人的痴情种子了。”克拉克朝布鲁斯扮了个夸张的鬼脸。“连你的秘书都误会了我们的关系……好吧，抱歉，需要我在这次专访里做个专门澄清吗？”

“随你，反正他们只是在捕风捉影而已。”

“嗯，好吧……你在忙吗？”

“不算。”伸手捏了捏鼻梁，布鲁斯解释道。“在看今天开会的报表。”

“喔，那借我沙发可以吗，老板？其实我真的只是想蹭个休息室来着——保证不打扰到你工作？”克拉克眨眨眼。

“好啊。”布鲁斯一副没所谓的样子。

但桌面上纸张翻动的沙沙声只恢复了几分钟，就再一次被它们的主人截断了。

“……克拉克。”

“什么事，布鲁斯？”

“……偷看我也是影响我工作。”

好在克拉克拿小韦恩先生的漂亮面孔打发时间的恶劣行为，在布鲁斯恼羞成怒之前就被来给二人送咖啡的秘书小姐打断了，在老板和恋人单独相处时进来打扰的海伦当然也是迫不得已的——韦恩集团的一颗卫星遭到宇宙不明物撞击损毁严重，福克斯偏偏催她来通知老板过去他的办公室查看情况——谢天谢地，幸好看起来她没有打扰到什么……嗯，五十度灰一点的场景。

布鲁斯再回到办公室时，十点已经过了五分，海伦为他端来的那杯咖啡已经冷透了，于是克拉克重新给他煮了一杯。年轻的韦恩拧着眉头，看起来一副因为失约而懊丧的模样，于是克拉克拍了拍他的背，把杯子塞进布鲁斯手里，示意他先放轻松。

“卫星的事情很棘手吗？”克拉克关心道。

“有点麻烦……不说这个，先采访吧，我已经浪费了你——”比记者先生自己还操心采访的年轻人皱眉瞥了一眼挂钟，“七分钟。”

“好吧。”克拉克哑然失笑，“韦恩先生这种严谨的工作态度值得一个头版。”

采访进行得很顺利，虽然访谈问题和内容大都中规中矩，但克拉克知道一贯保守的小韦恩先生恰恰会满意这一点的。记者先生低着头翻动着材料试图找出一个适合做收尾的问题，这时布鲁斯却冷不丁开了口。

“克拉克。”他问道，“你对大都会的蝙蝠怎么看？”

被点到名的年轻人小小地惊讶了一下，停下了手上的工作，他的视线慢慢从纸堆上挪到布鲁斯的脸上，一双蓝眼睛里笑意不减。

“那你呢，你怎么看？”克拉克反问。

“……我？”

“放轻松，你总不会无缘无故就问我这个，而且你可是布鲁斯·韦恩。”克拉克眨眨眼。“你知道了什么都不奇怪。”

“蝙蝠……”布鲁斯艰难地组织着措辞，他的手心烫得仿佛要出汗，他知道这只是错觉，“我只是粗略地了解了一下……他们说他是疯子，是罪犯，是哥谭凌驾于司法正义之上的巨大阴影；但我却觉得，蝙蝠是个英雄，至少他让我也想成为一个力所能及的好人。”

“谢谢。”克拉克轻声说。“现在轮到我回答了，对吧。”

“我的父亲在我十四岁时死于一场龙卷风，他本可以活下来的，如果他不是执意去救那个被困在车里的孩子。更糟糕的是，来自父亲的英雄主义似乎也刻在了我的骨子里，这种顽固的精神驱策着我来到大都会来追求梦想。但我也清醒地知道这场英雄梦不是没有尽头的，我不能成为像我父亲一样的悲剧的英雄，就像我做这些都是瞒着我的母亲的，玛莎不该因为我的自私而在深夜难以入眠——总有一天我会脱下那身制服，让我的生活回到正轨……也许那一天不会太久了。”

“玛莎。”布鲁斯重复道，他忽然笑起来，“好巧啊，我的母亲她也叫玛莎。”

“也许这是什么命中注定的缘分也说不定。”另一个年轻人打趣道。

“你并不自私，克拉克。”那双棕眼睛坚定地继续说道。“用自己的力量帮助别人很好，过好自己的生活也很好——小的时候，我的母亲曾经这样教我的。”

“好。”克拉克发自内心地微笑起来，举起手上的咖啡杯，“敬——伟大的玛莎们，我一定会在报道里写老韦恩夫人是一个好母亲的。”

“我很期待。”布鲁斯同克拉克玩笑般碰了杯。

12  
但他们没能来得及一起读这份报纸。

面目丑陋的恶魔先一步从天而降，就像克拉克记忆里那幅倒置的《失乐园》，他瞧着报社的新闻转播屏幕上轰然倒塌的楼房，仿佛能从奔逃的平民惊恐的脸上听见凄惨的哭叫。

手机在他的口袋里不合时宜地震动起来。

“听着，出了一点小麻烦，”莱克斯急躁的声音从听筒另一头传来，“你们只需要拖住这个怪物一小时，朗基努斯枪就能就位……”

“什么？什么我们？”克拉克皱起眉头，“你需要我去对付那个——那个该死的家伙到底是什么玩意儿？”

“没时间回答你的十万个为什么，克拉克，你得拯救这个世界，”莱克斯吼道，“如果你和你的同伴还没有赶到，拜托——哦，看来你的战友们已经到了……”

莱克斯后面说了什么，克拉克完全不知道了，他惊愕地盯着眼前的转播屏幕，他看见一位手持盾牌与长剑的女战士硬生生挡下了怪物的一击，他还没来得及惊叹对方非人的力量，镜头一转，那个穿着材质古怪的深蓝色制服的家伙飞在天上，眼睛里射出两道红色的激光。

即使航拍的镜头摇摆又模糊，克拉克还是一瞬间就认出了那个熟悉的侧脸。

之后穿着黑色轻甲的年轻人是在哥谭的废弃码头拦住另一个有些心虚的年轻人的，白色护目镜下都遮掩不住的怒火让克拉克看起来凶得要命，完全不像那个平日里一贯轻佻的记者了，于是原本飘在半空中的布鲁斯迟疑一下，红靴子缓缓地踩在了地面上，

“你准备撇下我和那位女士去拯救世界？”克拉克怒极反笑，“莱克斯也告诉你了吧，我也应该是你并肩作战的搭档。”

“卢瑟先生？”布鲁斯眼底的惊讶做不得假，“我的确收到了匿名信，但……上次你告诉我你打算很快就不做蝙蝠了，我不想让你的选择再横生枝节。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克摇摇头回答他，“我计划着回归普通人的生活是因为一个人。”

“什么？”

克拉克看着布鲁斯背后的的红披风，轻轻笑了一下。

“虽然我猜这是你这辈子第一次把这么多颜色穿在身上，但是你看起来真的辣极了。”藏在头罩后面的蓝眼睛眨了眨，他知道对方能看见这个，“让我忍不住想吻你。”

回答克拉克的是那双棕眼睛毫无威慑力的一瞪。

“不逗你了，怪物可没打算给我们时间谈情说爱。”克拉克沉下眼神，“我们需要撑一个小时，莱克斯的援助——大概是什么特殊武器吧——就能送到。我负责驾驶蝙蝠飞机吸引怪物注意力，你和那位女士负责牵制，注意安全。”

“好，你也小心。”

那个时候他们谁都不知道他们即将面对的会是什么。

13  
后来克拉克花了些时间一点点重新写了《星球日报》给布鲁斯的专访。

从一开始就没有计划刊登澄清绯闻的内容，因此也就不需要删改什么了。采访结束当晚克拉克就给布鲁斯看过大致的提纲，但当时他们都不约而同地——也许是假装地——忘记了这件事。

而克拉克开始着手撰写的，是关于超人的第一篇报道。是的，人们给了这个拯救世界的陌生超级英雄一个新的代号，他们为他铸了雕像，感谢他在灾厄来临时挺身而出，各大社交平台上都充斥着“超人粉”那些狂热的溢美之辞和疯狂的幻想，他们俨然把他尊为一座新神。

也许这恰恰是克拉克需要为超人写好这篇报道的原因。

他的报道得到了韦恩夫妇的肯定，在克拉克推着玛莎的轮椅陪她散步的时候，这位温婉且强大的母亲第一次同克拉克说起了在布鲁斯八岁时发生在小巷中那场抢劫的真相。

“其实我和没想和抢劫犯起争执的，但布鲁斯大概是吓坏了，他的眼睛忽然发出红光烧伤了歹徒，结果一片混乱中后者开枪打中了我……”玛莎指了指她乘坐的轮椅，“这些年来布鲁斯一直觉得这是他的错，只要他不再使用这些受了诅咒的力量就不会带来厄运……自从认识你之后他改变了很多，只可惜……”

是啊，克拉克在敲击键盘的空隙中想着，如果布鲁斯能一直这样固执下去，别在那个酒会上倒霉地认识了克拉克·肯特就好了。

他把这个故事写在超人的起源里，他得在那些侮辱的英雄的猜疑声音出现之前——譬如猜测超人是什么邪恶基因计划的产物之前，他得让大家知道拯救了世界的人是布鲁斯·韦恩，一个落到地球后幸运地被爱养育大的孩子，一个光辉闪耀的独一无二的灵魂。

这份报道奠定了后来星球日报的繁荣，也为克拉克赢得了普利策奖，但遗憾的是那时他已经不再做记者了，关于超人——他的爱人布鲁斯·韦恩的报道成为了这位传奇记者的封笔之作，有人说这合情合理，也有人贬他是荒废人生。

没人知道克拉克辞职的时候，已经同莱克斯说好慢慢改做全职的蝙蝠了。

夜巡归来后蝙蝠侠换下沉重污脏的铠甲，偶尔会翻出旧报纸来愣愣地瞧上半天，他不需要读，亲手写出的每一个字他都仍然记得烂熟。

克拉克只是在盯着头版上那张黑白照片。

布鲁斯永远地阖上了他漂亮的棕眼睛，而克拉克拥着他，小心翼翼地在他冰冷的嘴唇上印上一个令人心碎的胜利之吻。

14  
好在他们都会醒过来。

直到走进他在星球日报的工作间时，克拉克都有些恍惚，而等到佩里把请柬递到克拉克鼻子底下——“大都会图书馆奠基仪式有人邀请克拉克肯特做采访，兴许是哪个喜欢傻大个的有钱老女人吧。”

克拉克愣住了。

“韦恩老爷，”阿尔弗雷德拖长了声音，“您有在听吗？”

“抱歉，阿福，我有点走神。”布鲁斯伸手揉揉眉心，“你刚刚说到哪里了？”

“我说——布鲁斯·韦恩不需要闯进别人的房子，布鲁斯·韦恩已经拿到了邀请函。”

布鲁斯愣住了。

他们都记得那张邀请函，以及在这之后一个衣冠楚楚的混蛋记者如何从韦恩先生那里骗到了一个吻的故事。

end.


End file.
